batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Two-Face Part II/Gallery
=Episode Gallery= Images are displayed in the same order of the episode. TF P2 01 - First Scene.jpg TF P2 02 - Twins.jpg TF P2 03 - In the Shadows.jpg TF P2 04 - Two-Face Coin.jpg TF P2 05 - Breaking Doors.jpg TF P2 06 - Twins.jpg TF P2 07 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 08 - Two-Face Gang.jpg TF P2 09 - Coins.jpg TF P2 10 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 11 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 12 - Two-Face Machine Gun.jpg TF P2 13 - Thorne's Anger.jpg TF P2 14 - Candice.jpg TF P2 15 - Newspaper.jpg TF P2 16 - Rupert Thorne.jpg TF P2 17 - Thorne's Gang.jpg TF P2 18 - Rupert Thorne.jpg TF P2 19 - Batman's Nightmare.jpg TF P2 20 - Harvey on Nightmare.jpg TF P2 21 - Harvey running.jpg TF P2 22 - Batman's Nightmare.jpg TF P2 23 - Batman on Nightmare.jpg TF P2 24 - Harvey on Nightmare.jpg TF P2 25 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 26 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 27 - Thomas and Martha.jpg TF P2 28 - Thomas and Martha Wayne.jpg TF P2 29 - Bruce's Investigation.jpg TF P2 30 - Bruce.jpg TF P2 31 - Harvey's Portrait.jpg TF P2 32 - Candice Leopold.jpg TF P2 33 - Candice and Grace.jpg TF P2 34 - Candice and Grace.jpg TF P2 35 - Candice Leopold.jpg TF P2 36 - Grace and Candice.jpg TF P2 37 - Candice.jpg TF P2 38 - Harvey Two-Face.jpg TF P2 39 - Harvey and Grace.jpg TF P2 40 - Grace's Picture.jpg TF P2 41 - Min and Max.png TF P2 42 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 43 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 44 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 45 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 46 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 47 - Batcomputer.jpg Batcycle.png| TF P2 48 - Alfred and Batman.jpg TF P2 49 - Attornet's Office.jpg TF P2 50 - Two-Face Reading.jpg TF P2 51 - Two-Face.png TF P2 52 - Batman Arrives.jpg TF P2 53 - Batman.jpg TF P2 54 - Harvey.jpg TF P2 55 - Batman and Two-Face.jpg TF P2 56 - Doobie.png TF P2 57 - Batman's Injury.jpg TF P2 58 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 59 - Harvey Two-Face.jpg TF P2 60 - Grace Lamont.png TF P2 61 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 62 - Grace.jpg TF P2 63 -Tracer.jpg TF P2 64 - Thorne's Anger.jpg TF P2 65 - Rupert Thorne.jpg TF P2 66 - Candice Tracer.jpg TF P2 67 - Candice.jpg TF P2 68 - Wild Deuce.jpg TF P2 69 - Wild Deuce.png TF P2 70 - Grace.jpg TF P2 71 - Grace meets Two-Face.jpg TF P2 72 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 73 - Grace.jpg TF P2 74 - Grace and Two-Face.jpg TF P2 75 - Grace and Two-Face.jpg TF P2 76 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 77 - Grace.jpg TF P2 78 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 79 - Grace.jpg TF P2 80 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 81 - Grace and Harvey.jpg TF P2 82 - Harvey and Grace.jpg TF P2 83 - Unconscious Twins.jpg TF P2 84 - Thorne's Gang Attack.jpg TF P2 85 - Grace, Thorne and Dent.jpg TF P2 86 - Thorne, Grace and Two-Face.jpg TF P2 87 - Grace and Two-Face.jpg TF P2 88 - Batman.jpg TF P2 89 - Batman.jpg TF P2 90 - Thorne threatens Grace.jpg TF P2 91 - Frankie.png TF P2 92 - Thorne Reacts.jpg TF P2 93 - Grace fights Candice.jpg TF P2 94 - Batman recovers.jpg TF P2 95 - Two-Face Arms Himself.jpg TF P2 96 - Two-Face.jpg TF P2 97 - Batman finds coins.jpg TF P2 98 - Two-Face waits for the flip of the coin.jpg TF P2 99 - Two-Face distracted.jpg TF P2 100 - Two-Face, Grace and Batman.jpg TF P2 101 - Two-Face searching his coin.jpg TF P2 102 - Two-Face broken.jpg TF P2 103 - Grace and Harvey.jpg TF P2 104 - Grace and Harvey.jpg TF P2 105 - Police Arrest.jpg TF P2 106 - Two-Face Arrested.jpg TF P2 107 - Gordon.jpg TF P2 108 - Luck.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Images